


Short Skirt

by Ink_Penn (orphan_account)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT6, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ink_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan is forced to cross dress when he loses a bet to Daehyun and Jongup. Yongguk and Youngjae are amused. Zelo thinks Himchan looks too pretty even without a wig. The events, inevitably, take a sexual turn. Because, of course, it was all planned. </p><p>[[ pwp smut. Himchan gang bang. With a lot of kinks. Yep. Would list them all but there's too many and it is  too long so e.e;; ANYWAY. Take the rating seriously ♡  ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirt

**  
.** _**short skirt** _ **.**

**  
**Himchan mutters some choice expletives as he drops the packages on his side of the bed causing Yongguk, who had been sitting on the other side reading a book, to raise a hand to his mouth to muffle the laughter that finally escapes him.

Himchan, now in the middle of undressing, throws him a dirty look. "It is  _not_  funny, Bbang!"  
  
Yongguk gives up pretending that the book is more interesting than Himchan's predicament and leans back against the headboard, looking up at his friend. "Well, not for you - obviously."  
  
Himchan flings his t-shirt at Yongguk's head before stepping out of his pants. "It shouldn't be funny to you, either, you asshole. You are supposed to be on my side," he grumbles as he sits down on the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs and picks up one of the packages he had thrown on the bed before.   
  
Curious as he is about its contents, Yongguk's eyes are still fixed on Himchan's nearly naked body instead, unbeknownst to the younger man. His gaze grows darker as he takes in every bit of exposed skin, his mind thinking of all the ways he can defile the flawlessness of the perfect ivory skin of his thighs. Of course it isn't the first time that Yongguk is seeing his best friend in this state of undress but it has been a long time since has gotten any and making Himchan scream is always his most favourite way of getting rid of the urges any day.  
  
"What. The. Fuck!?"  
  
Himchan's scandalized exclamation draws Yongguk's eyes back to the contents brought out of the package and his jeans feels just a tad tighter when he notices them. A school girl uniform. A _fucking sexy_  school girl uniform. He watches as Himchan holds each of the parts of the uniform in turn - a short pleated navy skirt with a white border (Yongguk is sure that it will be enough to just cover Himchan's ass, leaving the longer part of his thighs exposed for being drooled over), a cropped midriff baring short sleeved white shirt complete with a sailor collar (thin enough to abuse Himchan's nipple through it) and a navy and white sailor neck tie.  
  
Yongguk surreptitiously grabs one of the fluffy pillows and places it on his lap.  
  
"Well. That's something."  
  
Himchan throws him a venomous glare. "It is horrible. If the dongsaeng think that I am going to wear anything like that just because I lost a stupid bet, then they are out of their fucking minds."  
  
Yongguk thinks it is a pity that Himchan feels that way but refrains from voicing his opinion as the latter is tearing open the second package with dangerous vehemence.   
 _  
Panties_.   
  
Yongguk has to bite in his lower lip hard to prevent a groan from escaping him. He crosses his legs and sinks the pillow deeper into his lap.   
Himchan, on the other hand, lets out a short scream and drops them in disgust.  
  
"This is it. I am going to kill Daehyun and Jongup," he screams, still unaware of the white cotton knee socks that were packed at the side of the white silk lace panties.  
  
Himchan shoots up from the bed and begins to put on his t-shirt and jeans again when the door to the duo's shared room is thrown open without notice and Daehyun and Youngjae peek in, wondering what the scream they heard earlier was about.  
  
"Jung  _Fucking_  Daehyun," Himchan yells, completely ignoring the fact that he is pantless in only a t-shirt and underwear and strides up to where the vocalist duo is standing. "What the fuck - what in the fucking hell is... is that  _shit_?" He points towards the opened packages whose contents now lie spread all over the bed.  
  
Daehyun's eyes follow Himchan's finger and he exchanges a brief but meaningful look with Yongguk, who nods slightly and grins at him. Youngjae wolf whistles as he notices it too and Himchan is too busy throwing him dirty admonishing looks to notice the exchange.  
  
"Channie," Yongguk is the one who speaks up, now removing the pillow from his lap and standing up so that his untucked shirt falls to cover his growing bulge. "Maybe the idea isn't so bad."  
  
Himchan turns to face Yongguk and Daehyun slowly slips outside, pulling Youngjae with him. "What the fuck?" Himchan fumes, his anger reigned in a little since he is speaking to Yongguk. "What the fuck, Bbang? If it isn't such a bad idea, then why don't  _you_  wear it?"  
  
That makes Yongguk laugh. It really does. It is a soft, endearing sound and not at all mocking so Himchan calms down a little - just a little - and allows Yongguk to draw closer and massage his shoulders a little as he attempts to calm him more.  
  
"I'm sure you could pull it off a million times better than I could,  baby," he grins, the gummy, toothy, disarming grin and Himchan's anger has finally abated as he only blows his cheeks and glares a little in response. Youngguk laughs more.  
  
"Go on, you lost the bet. It is only fair, you know. And you'd look so sexy, it won't be funny anymore." Yongguk winks at him and gives his shoulders a squeeze. "Come on, Chan. Let me help you with it."  
  
Yongguk tugs at the edge of Himchan's shirt and pulls it off him again. And being Yongguk,  he is able to do it to Himchan without incurring more protests.  
  
"This is still a bad idea," Himchan grumbles as he goes back to where the clothes are spread out on the bed. "And the dongsaeng are still asses."  
Yongguk holds on to the t-shirt in his hand a bit too hard as he watches Himchan slip off his boxer briefs and pull on the panties.  
  
Fuck.   
  
Fuck fuckity fuck.  
  
He swallows and folds the t-shirt before putting it away, exerting as much control as he can before advancing towards Himchan who is now pulling on that damned illegal skirt.   
  
"There's a small zipper at the back of the skirt, Bbang," Himchan calls out, picking up the excuse of a shirt. "Get it for me."  
Yongguk makes an odd sound by way of assent and comes up behind Himchan, his eyes fixed on the back of those perfect thighs ending in the most perfect ass a guy could have, in his opinion. His long fingers trace the top of Himchan's thighs before coming to rest on his butt. Himchan, who is busy setting the sailor style necktie, stops and admonishes him. "The zipper, please, Yongguk. Hands off my ass."  
  
However, Yongguk seems to not want to comply too much as he moves his hands from Himchan's ass to his hips and pulls him back so that those curved globes press back into his bulge and he rubs his growing bulge against Himchan once.  
  
"All I asked was for you to get the stupid zipper and you can't even manage that without humping my ass," Himchan says crisply and pushes away from Yongguk. "I'll get it myself."  
  
Yongguk almost groans at the loss as Himchan pulls away from him and reaches back to fix the skirt somehow. "Fuck, women's clothing is weird," he mumbles as his hands fumble with the zip. Yongguk pulls his hands away and does it for him.   
  
"You need to appreciate how horribly turned on I am and yet I'm helping you put your  _on_  clothes rather than take them off." Yongguk's voice is deeper than usual as he speaks and Himchan turns to face him, his lips drawn in a smirk.   
  
"Payback. I'm not going to let any of you scheming assholes lay your hands on me," he says smugly as he plops down on the edge of the bed and lifts up his leg to pull on a sock. He meets Yongguk's smouldering gaze as he slowly rolls up the white cotton to his knees. "And I know you are involved in this somehow. Don't try to fool me, Yongguk. The dongsaeng won't dare to plan something like this by themselves." Himchan hunts for its pair and then begins pulling up the other sock. "You're an ass."  
  
"Your favourite ass, I am sure," counters Yongguk. However, the comeback falls somewhat flat as he seems to be speaking to Himchan's crotch - since his eyes are now fixed on the skirt slipping up Himchan's thighs. He looks back at Himchan as the latter rests his feet on the floor again and smoothes down his dress. "You're enjoying this too much to not want to be fucked raw while still wearing that dress, sweetheart."  
  
Himchan grins and slips on the black Mary Janes and bends down to buckle them up.  
  
"Last time I checked, I controlled my... hormones much better than you did, honey." He stands up and taps a foot on the ground once before moving closer to Yongguk. "Have a happy time with your right hand, Bbang." Leaning forward, he kisses Yongguk's cheek and pats the tented front of his pants twice. "That's all the action you are going to get tonight."  
  
And turning on his heel, Himchan makes his way out of his bedroom and towards the younger members'.  
   
+  
   
Jongup is mixing some hot chocolate for himself as Daehyun and Youngjae argue over some game on an iPad when Himchan throws open the door to their room and walks in. While Daehyun and Youngjae fall silent instantly, it takes Jongup some moments before he realises, 'Whoa! That's Himchan hyung!' and stops stirring the chocolate in the milk.   
  
"A selca with both of you like this, right?" says Himchan bossily as he goes up to Jongup. "The light is better here. Come over, Daehyun. Let's get this shit over with."  
  
Daehyun doesn't immediately respond and is still busy simply gawking at Himchan and the latter huffs in exasperation and flings a stray spoon at him.   
"Hurry up, dumbass!" he calls out as he turns on the camera in his phone. "I haven't got all day for this."  
  
"Wow, hyung," it is Jongup who draws Himchan's attention to himself. "It goes really well with your long red hair now -"  
 _  
Oh, Jongup_.   
  
Youngjae snickers a little and snatches the iPad from Daehyun's limp hands. "Oh  _yes_ ," he says, leering openly at Himchan in between tapping at the iPad screen, "oh yes, Himchan hyung, your pretty red hair is all that we care about when you're prancing around like something from the gay Playboy in front of us."  
  
"You're an ass," Himchan says simply. He's never much bothered by the shit Youngjae spews forth usually. He has grown much too used to it. On the other hand, Jongup reddens visibly and goes back to clanking the spoon against his cup as he stirs the chocolate some more.  
  
Himchan wraps his fingers over Jongup's on the cup. "Selca first," he grins and tugs away the cup from his hand, putting it down on the table beside them. "Let's take one without Daehyun because he is being too dumb."  
  
"W-what? I'm not! All three of us!" Daehyun insists as he finally jumps out of the bed and heads towards where the other two are. "I was just waiting for Junhonggie to bring the wig."  
  
Himchan, who has slipped an arm around distinctly uncomfortable Jongup, glances to the side towards Daehyun and frowns, one hand holding up his phone camera in position for the selca. "I am not wearing a stupid wig."  
  
"Seriously?" It is Youngjae who answers. "You're fine with a slut costume but don't want to wear a wig? Hyung, you have to explain your standards to me in detail one day."  
  
Himchan's brow grows darker and he looks like he wants to explain those standards to Youngjae right then itself but the door to the room opens again, this time admitting the remaining two members of the group. Yongguk shuffles in first with Zelo close behind him holding a packet that must obviously contain the wig.  
  
Yongguk's eyes stray from Himchan's arm around Jongup's shoulder to his face again and when Himchan meets his gaze for a moment, his lips seem to curl in amusement ever so slightly. Himchan's frown deepens.   
  
"I don’t think Himchan hyung needs a wig," offers Zelo quietly, dropping the package on a chair. "Hyung, you look beautiful just as you are." He says it with a smile, somewhat awkwardly shy and Himchan really wants to just pull him into a hug and kiss him because he's the sweetest little (in a very abstract manner of speaking, of course) thing ever. Damn these other bastards.   
  
"Thank you, Junhong," Himchan smiles at him, pointedly ignoring Yongguk who sits down on the edge of the bed near Youngjae. "I'm going to skip the wig then because -  _just no_."  
  
Daehyun closes the distance between him and Himchan and comes up on the older man's other side. He slips an arm around Himchan's waist, much smoother in his actions now that he is getting used to the sight of Himchan in a skirt. "I agree with Junhong, so let's get the selca like this," he says excitedly and sinks his fingers on the side of Himchan's exposed waist. "Alright!"  
  
Himchan throws him a nasty look but lets him continue feeling up the bare skin between the edge of his shirt and the skirt. Typical Daehyun. Can't keep his hands off anything that makes him hungry or hard.   
  
"You can remove your hands from my body now, Jung. The selca is done." Himchan mutters as he checks the photo, groaning a little when he sees it. "Shit," he mumbles as his eyes scan every pixel of it again and again. "Damn this shit."  
  
"I think you look adorable."  
  
Himchan jumps a little. He hadn't noticed when Yongguk got up and came to stand near him. He is looking at the screen seriously - 'as if he doesn't have a fucking hard on between his legs right now,' thinks Himchan viciously.   
  
"I think you need a really high power of glasses," retorts Himchan and purses his lips.   
  
Yongguk chuckles softly and finally looks up at him, the grin not quite reaching his eyes which look distinctly predatory right now. Himchan briefly wonders if he has pushed him a little too far but he's unfazed by it. Yongguk deserves it for going behind his back and planning with the others. Himchan is quite sure that he is involved in everything somehow even if he cannot tell just  _how_  or  _what._  
  
The first flutter of apprehension rises up in Himchan when Yongguk closes his hand over his and takes the phone from him. "My eyes are working quite well, thank you, baby," he says slowly, putting the phone to a side. "As are all of my other body parts. If you know what I mean."   
  
'Oh, of course I know what you mean, you horny bastard,' Himchan wants to say but he only swallows a little and steps back towards the wall. Yongguk is moving closer to him, completely ignoring the fact that all their dongsaeng have their eyes fixed on the two of them.  
  
"I think Himchan hyung might not know what that means," supplies Daehyun glibly, his hold on Himchan's waist tightening so that the other can't step back any further. "Maybe a demonstration would help - right, Chan hyung?" Himchan turns his head slightly to the side to meet Daehyun's excited gaze, his insides knotting up with nervousness even more as Daehyun presses his obvious erection to the side of his thigh.   
  
"I don't think Channie is that naïve though," Yongguk's voice calls his attention back to the taller man. "Are you, babe?" Himchan's hands come up to rest on Yongguk's chest reflexively as he feels trapped between the three men and the wall behind him. Yongguk grins and takes one of his hands in his own, bringing it up to kiss his palm gently as he looks at him.   
  
Jongup is the one who snaps first.   
  
Himchan sinks down his front teeth in his lower lip as Jongup begins kissing his neck, slowly at first but then it soon escalates to biting and sucking because Jongup is just a little wild like that. And Himchan likes it. Himchan likes it a lot. He likes it even more when Yongguk's smile freezes as he notices that Daehyun's hand has finally slipped down beneath Himchan's skirt and he is busy squeezing and scratching and kneading and rubbing Himchan's panty-glad butt as he, too, presses his lips to Himchan's slightly exposed collarbone.   
  
Himchan's hand fists on Yongguk's shirt.   
  
Yongguk lets go of his hand only to take hold of his hair instead and Himchan is grinning against Yongguk's lips as they kiss with open mouths, tongues meeting instantly because they both like it that way - more tongue, less lips.  
It feels like Himchan's victory even though it is not, in a way.  
  
Himchan moans out loud and bites down on Yongguk's lip as Daehyun and Jongup's fingers simultaneously pinch his nipples through the shirt - they are well aware of how sensitive Himchan's nipples are by now. Yongguk pulls away from the kiss, no longer smiling as he runs his tongue over his plump lower lip. Himchan looks at him, mouth open, eyes a little glazy, moaning again as Daehyun pinches him harder, humping against his thigh as he continues abusing Himchan's butt.  
  
"On bed. Now."  
  
Yongguk's low growl makes the younger ones reluctantly pull away from Himchan. However, the latter does not comply so easily and steps right up to Yongguk, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck as he rubs his crotch against Yongguk's, lifting up one leg to rub his knee along Yongguk's thigh.  
"But I don't want to,  _Daddy_ ," Himchan pouts before running his tongue up Yongguk's jaw to reach his ear. "You'd have to try harder to make  _Princess_  follow your commands," he whispers and bites down harshly on Yongguk's ear lobe.  
  
The leader hisses in pain and picks up Himchan in a swift motion. He turns and heads towards the bed, tossing down Himchan on it roughly. However, the other just laughs in response. Lifting up a leg so that his skirt falls back completely and fully exposes his privates barely covered by the panties, Himchan presses his shoe-clad foot to Yongguk's crotch.   
  
"Not good enough,  _Daddy_."  
  
"Don't worry, you slut. It will get really good for you, soon."  
  
Himchan raises a brow as he turns his eyes to Youngjae who had spoken. The young vocalist smirks down at him, taking hold of one of his wrists and jerks up his hand to where it is deftly handcuffed to the headboard. At the same moment, Zelo is securing his other hand, too and, oh, this was definitely planned, Himchan thinks and looks back towards Yongguk. It was definitely well planned by Bang Yongguk.   
  
The older rapper grins down at him as he unbuckles and removes his belt. "Like Youngjae said," he speaks as he opens his fly, finally relieving some pressure on his hard cock, "Princess will feel really, really good soon.  _Daddy_  promises."  
  
Himchan's eyes dart towards Daehyun and Jongup who climb onto the bed and take hold of one ankle each and remove his shoes. Himchan's knees are drawn up and his legs folded so that his ankles touch the back of his thighs. However, Zelo's face soon obscures his view of everything else as his legs are pulled apart. Himchan suddenly feels more exposed than if he was spreading out his legs himself. He is slowly losing all control of the situation.   
  
"Are you scared, hyung?" asks Zelo, his voice and expression still cute as his fingers caress Himchan's exposed stomach. "You can always call out for us to stop if you are scared." Zelo smiles before pressing his lips to Himchan's jaw, placing butterfly kisses all down the sharp line before sucking a little on a spot just beneath his chin. Himchan turns his face a little to the side, more to check on the fact that Daehyun and Jongup are now tying up his ankles to the top of his thighs than to give Zelo access.   
  
Himchan is completely helpless - at the mercy of the horny men now looking down towards him. He feels their eyes raking through every single inch of his skin and a cold shiver goes down his spine. He can practically  _smell_  the hormones coursing through their veins right now. His own adrenaline makes him much too alert of every little movement around him, all his senses working much more even if his mind is buzzing with anxious anticipation.   
Yongguk gazes at him hungrily as he folds up his belt in his hand, motioning to the pair to push back Himchan's tied up legs so that his butt is more exposed towards him. Himchan tugs harshly at the handcuffs. "Fuck you, Bbang."  
  
"I think our Princess needs to learn a lesson," Yongguk grins as Zelo moves off Himchan. "That's the only way our Princess will become more obedient and stop being so sassy, right?"   
  
Himchan absolutely can't move his legs the way they are tied up - cannot even arch his back off the bed because Jongup and Daehyun are holding him down. His eyes are stonily fixed on Yongguk because he knows that the leader is the one in full control of the situation right now and his completely submissive stance under him makes Himchan's heart thud loudly in his chest. His arms are beginning to feel heavy and excitement surges up his body as Yongguk pats his butt lightly once before pulling back his arm and landing a sharp smack on it with his belt.  
Himchan shuts his eyes tight and cries out in pain.  
  
"This is for all the teasing and the disobedience, Princess," Himchan keeps his eyes closed as Yongguk speaks to him, clenching and unclenching his butt as the sting hurts sharply for a few seconds before ebbing away quickly. "Maybe you'll remember it better if your panties don't get in the way of the punishment.   
  
Himchan is acutely aware of his private parts bulging out of the small thin piece of underwear. He lets out a loud whimper as he feels the cool blades of a scissor press against his balls as someone cuts open the underwear, heat rushing up his cheeks as the sensation make his member harden just a little.  
"You like this, slut?" So it was Youngjae. "You like it when I do... this?" Himchan tries to hold back his moans as Youngjae drags the cool, flat side of the scissor blades along his member and around his sac before dipping it down towards the crack of his butt. "Damn. You really love it a lot."  
  
Himchan's face is deeply flushed. It is not like he can stop himself from going harder now when fuck - fuck he enjoys that so much.   
  
"He'll love this even more," says Yongguk briefly before cracking another hard whip across his butt with the belt, making Himchan scream out even as his member hardens more. The steel cuffs cut at his wrist a little as he tugs wildly at them when the sharp pain hits his body and he doesn't even open his eyes to see who is slipping a cock ring over his member as its veins continues to fill more with blood.  
  
"S-stop," he cries out eventually, tears trickling down the corner of his eyes after Yongguk whips his butt for the ninth time. Yongguk is good at it - he is too fucking goos at it. He gives enough time for the sting to begin to die out before hitting Himchan again and the latter's pale body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his member straining to be released from the cock ring and he is panting hard, his mind almost completely bent to Yongguk's will, seeking only pleasure now. No more games. No more pretences.   
  
"P-Princess will listen... to Daddy," he mumbles brokenly, his ass very pleasurably stinging and his engorged member throbbing with need of release. "P-Princess will do anything n-now... Please..."  
  
Himchan is well aware of what Yongguk wants to hear.   
  
Yongguk grins and flings the belt away. He gives a short nod to the younger ones and they set about releasing Himchan's limbs from all bondage. "Now that's a good Princess," Yongguk pours half the bottle of lube over Himchan's butt at one go. "Prepare your hole for Jongup like the good little slut you are now."  
  
His hands tingling and heavy, Himchan forces them towards his crotch, spreading his legs apart as wide as they go. He nods a little with a whimper of "Yes, Daddy," and plunges both his forefingers inside his hole at one go. Crying out loud, he throws back his head as he presses down his ass on his own fingers, moving lewdly as he adds in two more.   
  
Someone pulls away his hands from his hole  finally but Himchan can't see who it is as Daehyun comes to straddle his face, his taut erection grazing Himchan's face.  
  
"Suck it up, hyung," Daehyun tugs up his head, nudging Himchan's face with the head of his thick dick.  "Suck it up good."  
  
Himchan groans out loud as both his mouth and butt hole are breached at the same moment, opening his mouth wide as a thick member stretches his walls. Jongup slams inside him at one go and Himchan whimpers loudly around Daehyun's dick in his mouth as his prostate is hit.  
  
"Concentrate, hyung," Daehyun says, tugging up his head more and shoving his dick further inside towards his throat. "Suck. Use the tongue. Don't be lazy now."   
  
Himchan's mind is blanking out more and more as Jongup begins abusing his hole - fuck, Jongup is  _so_   _thick_. Fuck. His walls stretch much more than they are prepared for and his prostrate continuously sends jolts of pleasure up his body.  
  
His hands are tugged up to wrap around two other members and Himchan begins stroking and pumping reflexively as he tries not to gag when Daehyun begins to shove his member down his throat.  
  
It steadily becomes harder to breathe with Daehyun holding his head and fucking his mouth raw, and Himchan's grip on Youngjae's and Zelo's members tightens as Jongup slams down hard into his hole, bringing him ever so close to his orgasm. It makes his dick hurt so fucking bad with the need to be  _touched_  and Himchan is in tears, barely able to moan even as his mind becomes blacker and blacker with the need for release and the lack of oxygen.   
  
Daehyun fucks his mouth hard a few more times before finally pulling away as he nears his edge and Himchan feels a hard dry orgasm hit his body as Daehyun spills his seed all over his face, the white sticky liquid splattered all over his beautiful cheekbones and nose and dribbling down his parted, abused lips, mixed with his saliva.  
  
Himchan lets go of the members in his hands, thrashes his legs a little and twists wildly beneath Daehyun in an attempt to reach the cock ring and remove it because he fucking needs to touch his member and make the fluids pour out right now. But Daehyun, still panting hard from the orgasm, lazily grabs Himchan by the hair and shoves him back into the pillow. "What did Yongguk hyung tell you about being nice and obedient,  _Princess_?" he drawls before landing a hard, resounding slap on one of his cheeks. "Be good now."  
  
Jongup pulls out just when he is about to cum and shoots his load towards Himchan's stomach and dick. Himchan whimpers as the slightiest touch of the fluid seems to send tingles down his member and clutches hard at the bedsheets.   
  
"I don't remember telling you to let go, Princess," says Youngjae, as Daehyun moves off Himchan. Both he and the maknae have come to kneel between his legs once Jongup moved away and panic hits Himchan as he realises what is to happen next.   
  
"Gukkie!" he whimpers loudly, his hazy eyes searching wildly for Yongguk for some reason. " _Yongguk_!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy it a lot, Channie."  
  
Yongguk's voice comes from somewhere close to him but out of his range of vision and the next moment Himchan is being lifted up and coaxed onto his hands and knees. He is still shaky in the aftermath of his first climax but Yongguk gets him in position and then spreads his own legs to accommodate Himchan between them. He wipes off Daehyun's cum from Himchan's face with his palms before lifting it up to take his lips in a deep kiss.   
Himchan's thighs tremble a little as Zelo enters him first, and he curves his back to thrust up his ass more towards the maknae. His shirt falls forward towards his neck and the skirt teases his member, making him moan loudly into Yongguk's mouth.   
  
Yongguk pulls off the shirt as the kiss breaks but vaguely mutters to keep the skirt on. He guides Himchan's mouth to his erection, letting Himchan pleasure his member at his own pace as he fingers his sensitive nipples when he wants the other's throaty moans to send vibrations up his dick. Himchan eagerly licks around his thick, pulsating length, stroking and pumping just as he knows Yongguk likes it before closing his lips over the head and dipping his head down further.  
  
Himchan groans out quite loudly when Youngjae adds in a finger into Himchan's hole, Zelo still fucking it in controlle but hard thrusts. He uses a lot of lube but Himchan is convinced that the double penetration shit is impossible no matter how well he tries to relax the ring of muscles. Even so he is now taking in two fingers along with Zelo's dick and Yongguk reaches to stroke his back with murmurs of, "Good boy."  
  
Feeling someone's mouth working on his own member takes Himchan's mind off the growing discomfort in his hole for some moments. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It feels So. Damn. Good - so damn good to finally have some of the touch he has been aching for. He almost sobs in relief even though his member is still constricted by the ring. Pulling away from Yongguk's member, Himchan throws back his head, crying and begging for, "More - God, more! Please, please, more!" and thrusts down into the mouth of whoever is lavishing his dick with the attention.   
  
Himchan's cries melt into short screams as Youngjae finally begins to ease in his dick beside Zelo's. "I can't!" Himchan yells, panting hard with trails of saliva dribbling down his open mouth as his senses and mind are all in a mess. "I... it's... much... too much." He is sobbing even as he keeps bucking into the warm, wet cavern pleasuring his aching hard member. Yongguk tugs and pinches harshly at his nipples as he looks down at Himchan and the latter's abused body rocks with the force of Youngjae and Zelo's combined thrusts and he is completely mindless as he begins to get used to the extreme fullness inside his ass, his prostrate pressured in a way it hadn't ever been before.   
  
A second shuddering climax soon rips through Himchan's body, and he is no longer aware of anything but wild, senseless pleasure overwhelming him and clouding everything else. He begins sucking on Yongguk's member again with a needy urgency, moaning lewdly as the pair fucking him together fills him with their release.  
  
Yongguk gives him no break.  
  
The older rapper, driven far over the edge by now, grabs a fistful of Himchan's long red hair and tugs his head away from his groin even as Zelo and Youngjae are slowly drawing out of his hole. He flings Himchan back down on the bed, making the others shuffle away hurriedly. He grasps Himchan's neck with one hand as he slams right into the spasming hole, squeezing Himchan's neck a little to make him choke and struggle beneath him.  
  
Himchan scratches at Yongguk's fingers as he chokes for air even as the other keeps ramming hard into him. Yongguk pulls off Himchan's cock ring and Himchan is already spilling out some of the white fluid as he stops struggling. Yongguk slowly releases his hold on Himchan's neck and bends down to kiss his mouth as he keeps ramming inside him hard. Himchan wraps his arms around Yongguk's neck, grabbing his hair as he kisses him back passionately.  
More tongue, less lips - just as they both like it.  _Need_  it. Yongguk is choking him in the way Himchan likes the best and he is soon crying in ecstasy as he is brought to his third orgasm of the evening, this time with Yongguk's skilled hand working on his member. He clamps down hard on Yongguk's dick inside him as he hits his high and Yongguk reaches his own long drawn climax with a strong, hard thrust up Himchan's ass.  
   
+  
   
After what seems like ages, Yongguk finally lifts himself off Himchan, pulling out slowly as he looks at Himchan's completely spent body beneath him.  
"You spoiled the skirt," he drawls out as he collapses on his side, his arm thrown across his face as he takes a few deep breaths. "Got your cum all over it."  
Himchan makes a vague sound that would be a snort if he had the energy for it. He suffixes it with a few quiet groans as he tries to move his body but fails.  
  
"Fucking selfish dongsaeng," he grumbles in between taking deep breaths. "Disappearing once they finished."  
  
Yongguk pulls him close by his side, chuckling softly as he wraps his strong arms around Himchan. "I think one bed would be too cramped for all of us, darling. Plus they know when they aren't needed anymore."  
  
Himchan sighs in content as he snuggles against Yongguk's warm body. "You asshole. You planned this shit, didn't you?" His voice is mellow, sleepy, almost coy but Himchan doesn't do coy.  
  
"You mentioned enough of times how you fantasised about it, babe," Yongguk slips the skirt off Himchan's body and throws it to the side. He brings up the covers around them afterwards, stroking Himchan's butt softly beneath it. "But, no, it was Youngjae who was on our case till we agreed and got the details down and stuff."  
  
That definitely surprises Himchan. He forces open his eyes and looks up at Yongguk. " _Youngjae_?"  
"It was easy - you are always placing stupid bets on football matches... and even if I didn't really warm up to the idea -" Yongguk licks his lips a little, "you were a  _fucking crazy_  level of sexy tonight. I'm not regretting as much as I thought."  
  
Himchan bites Yongguk's collarbone before settling down to sleep beside him. "Seems like I really need to have a detailed talk with Youngjae about a lot things."  
   
+  
   
 ** _finis_**.  
   
+  
   
A/n: 5827 words of smut. It's too frigging long but there was no scope for cutting down anything OTL anyway, thanks for reading. Feedback would be MUCH appreciated because my first time with ot6 and it'd suck some. Or a lot. I dunno - so tell me ; ; ♡   
   
+  
 

 

 


End file.
